happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skunked
Skunked is a fan episode. In this episode Rammy and Laymond befriend a wild skunk. Starring *Rammy and Laymond *Hissy (No intro) Featuring *Raymond *Cub *Poachy *Stone Appearances *Petunia *Vanilla *Abby *Random *Baldwin Plot Rammy and Laymond are at Cub's house, Cub shows the duo his brand new pet dog Harold. Cub asks them if they have a pet. They stay they do. But cub says they have to prove it. So they call Raymond, Raymond is shown eating twinkles and drinking milk form the carton, while watching tv. Raymond's phone rings and Rammy asks if they can bring Abby and Baldwin to Cub's house. Raymond says "Hell No" while Abby steals twinkles. Raymond gets mad and hangs up. Cub laughs at them for not having a pet. While Rammy and Laymond try to prove cub they do. They go outside and try to find a pet. Meanwhile Poachy is about to shoot a skunk but the skunk hisses at him and sprays him and walks away. Later Random asks if she can be a pet? They say "no" and She cries. Just than the skunk walks to them and decided to the befriend the skunk and call him "Hissy". Cub walks to him and they so him there new pet. The skunk sprays Cub and walks away crying. Laymond puts the skunk on a leash and starts walking him. They decide to show Vanilla (who is eating ice cream) The skunk sprays her and steals her ice cream. Vanilla tries to take it back but the scratches her face and she runs away. They show Raymond. And the skunk sprays him. Raymond screams tells them "Get that thing the hell away form me" so they do that. They so Petunia (carrying groceries) and the skunk bites her toe. She screams and drops her groceries. Just than Poachy is walking around sees The Skunk, Rammy and Laymond (eating Petunia's groceries) ask him if they want to pet the skunk. But Poachy kidnaps them. As the screen shades to black. Later Raymond opens his refrigerator door. And frowns because he ran out of milk so he decides to buy some. While he does he bumps into Stone. Who is looking for the skunk he was nursing. Raymond remembers the skunk form earlier and says his kids had it. Stone than realizes who might have it. They go Poachy's house (who has killed the skunk and is about to shoot Rammy and Laymond) Raymond sees this and flips out. So he grabs the skunk corpse and strangles Poachy to death with it. Later Stone has made a grave for the skunk. And Rammy and Laymond still want a pet to show cub. And Raymond gets an idea. The next Cub comes over to Raymond's house and Rammy and laymond show there three pets. Abby, Baldwin and Random. As the closing iris closes, Random meows like a cat. Moral *"Animal cruelty is no laughing matter, Cartoon animals on the other hand..." Deaths *Hissy was killed offscreen *Poachy was choked to death. Trivia *This episode was inspired buy the SuperMarioLogan video "Bowser Jr's Pet". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Idyemyhairpink33's episodes Category:Season 59 episodes